


Safe In These Arms

by JHyun33



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fear of Thunderstorms, Fluff, Gen, Homesickness, NCT Dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHyun33/pseuds/JHyun33
Summary: Jisung is afraid of thunderstorms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> While reading, please listen to the song "Hero" by Family Of The Year.

Dark clouds cover the moon, heavy rain drums against the windows and the wind is whistling through any gaps he finds. Jisung pulls the blanket over his head when another lightning strikes over the city and lights up his room, followed by a loud rumble of the thunder.

 

It's nights like these, where Jisung misses his parents the most. His mother knows about his fear of thunderstorms and would always stay in his room, sitting at the edge of the bed, stroking his hair and telling him it'll be over soon. Sometimes his father would be there, too. Those were times, when Jisung still needed his nightlight and slept with his door open after his parents tucked him in.

 

Now there is no nightlight.

No open door.

No mom.

No dad.

 

When the room is enveloped in darkness again he puts the blanket away from his head and turns to look at Chenle's bed. Said boy is strangely not in his bed. _He probably just went to the bathroom_ , the youngest thinks and he jumps when another lightning comes down, white flashing through the room. A shriek escapes him and he slaps a hand over his mouth, not wanting to wake up and bother the others, who definitely are asleep.

_This is stupid_ , he thinks. He's already 14 years old, he's grown up. He shouldn't be so childish and afraid of thunderstorms. He doesn't need his parents to tuck him in, tell him bedtime stories, plug in his nightlight or place his cuddle-rabbit Jjujju in his arms. Speaking of the toy, Jisung reaches for the quite old, blue rabbit plushy and hugs it tightly. It doesn't smell like him that much anymore, because Jisung lent it a lot to the others, saying that Jjujju makes them sleep better or makes them stop crying. Those were the times when they all were a lot younger, already trainees in the company and a bit awkward around each other, but they all know what it's like to be away from their families at such a young age. And since the others didn't have anything like Jjujju Jisung learned to love sharing the rabbit with its magical powers.

 

He feels a tear escaping his eyes when the thunder rolls over him, he turns towards the wall and whimpers into Jjujju. When the sound of rainfall only is prominent again he tries to turn back, but his body is frozen in place. _I'm not a kid anymore_ , he tells himself. So Jisung tries to be a grown up and calm himself down. Breathe in and out, in and out, in-

Another lightning.

Jisung cries harder, crushing Jjujju in his arms.

 

There is a sound coming from behind his back, but he can't pay much attention to it, his quiet sobs and the thunderstorm combined with the rain drown it out. Just when his mattress dips under another weight he jerks around and presses himself against the wall as if he wanted to flee. "Jisung?", a deep voice asks and a hand sets down on his arm.

There is dim light coming from the hallway and Jisung can see Mark's face scrunched up in concern. "Chenle woke us up, because he thought you look scared.", he tells him and squeezes his arm. "Are you okay?" Jisung shakes his head hectically, even though he doesn't want to admit it.

"Just a bit afraid of-"

"The storm? It's fine, it'll be over soon.", Mark says with a warm smile. These words take away a big weight from the youngest one's shoulders.

"You don't have to keep this to yourself, Jisung-ah. We don't laugh at you.", another voice comes from the door. It's Jaemin and Jeno. "Yeah, we can't.", Chenle says, mispronouncing the verb. "We don't.", Renjun corrects him with a toothy smile and Jisung has to smile a little now, too. Mark seems content with the calming situation. Donghyuck now also enters the room with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Maybe this will help you sleep better.", he says and pats the youngest boy's head. "He has Jjujju to do that!", Jeno says, his eyes crinkling with the smile. "I'm not a child, hyung.", Jisung protests with a whiny tone. "I shouldn't be crying and..."

Just when he sits up Mark pulls him in a gentle hug. "It's okay, Jisung-ah. You're not an adult, we don't expect you or anyone to be one. It's okay to be scared sometimes.", he says. The others nod in agreement. The youngest wipes his tears away and sniffs, using his sleeve to wipe it all off, but some small tears still escape him.

 

"I think, we all know what is required now.", Jaemin says with a grin. "It's what?", Chenle asks, probably having trouble with the translation in his head. Renjun laughs, grabs him by the wrist and Jisung gets squeezed in a hug from the fellow, six members. "Please stop crying.", Chenle mumbles and buries his head in the blonde's shirt.

Jisung closes his eyes, breathes in shakily and he feels a giggle bubbling up. "You know that you can count on us anytime.", Donghyuck says. "Especially on me, the best hyung."

"Don't ruin it.", Mark mumbles and Jisung can feel from the small bumping that the oldest probably hit the boy lightly on the back.

Soft laughter fills the room, growing louder and livelier. And Jisung has to smile until his face hurts and he squishes Jjujju in his arms once again, but out of happiness.

 

A hot chocolate and a little more laughter later Jisung finds himself laying between Mark and Jeno, the three of them squeezed together on his too narrow bed and Jjujju between himself and the oldest. Mark is smiling and pinching his cheek like he always does and Jeno rubs his back in an assuring manner. From the other bed he can hear Chenle snoring softly.

The rain is still drumming against the glass of their window, but the youngest can't hear it that well anymore. The room still smells of hot chocolate and from the other room he hears Jaemin humming a soft tune. He knows that Renjun and Donghyuck are already asleep, because Renjun moves a lot in his sleep, the rustling sheets a proof of that and the other boy would have already protested against Jaemin making noise at night.

 

Jisung smiles when Mark puts an arm over him like he wants to protect him from any evil that could enter the room. Jeno's hand becomes slower until it stops completely and the small huffs of breath tickle Jisung's neck, telling him that the older is now asleep as well. Jaemin became silent some minutes ago, only Mark has his eyes trained on the small boy.

"Good night, Jisungie.", he whispers. "Sleep well."

And Jisung realizes he isn't grown up, neither is he a child. He probably doesn't need a nightlight or a bedtime story, but some things might never change...

He doesn't miss home that much anymore, because it feels like home now, safe in his six brothers' arms.


End file.
